This invention relates to sailing yachts and more particularly to apparatus and method for furling a mainsail, which is a sail supported along its luff by the mast and attached along its foot to the boom.
Many schemes have been devised for reefing or furling a mainsail, that is, either reducing the exposed area of he sail or stowing the sail when not in use. Unfortunately, certain features of mainsails make it difficult to find an easy solution. The sail is attached along its entire luff to the mast and along its entire foot to the boom. The sail also has spaced battens which extend inwardly from the rear edge or roach of the sail.
Prior devices for furling of a main involve systems in which the sail is rolled up into the mast, or around the luff, or is rolled up inside the boom, or around the foot. In the case of roller furling, however, a special sail without battens is required because the battens are less flexible than sail cloth and would interfere with furling. Other systems either require special sails, elaborate and expensive equipment, or require the participation of two or more people.